


Re-consideración

by Mirellesky



Series: Realmente (no) eres mí tipo [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cause I'm not good at this, Connor is the one who face Stephen, Gen, I'm gonna copy the author tags, M/M, Misunderstandings, boys are idiots, but a cute idiots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirellesky/pseuds/Mirellesky
Summary: Traducción:Connor se ve obligado a confrontar a Stephen cuando éste le evita.





	Re-consideración

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reconsider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505642) by [thebitterbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast). 



> Segunda parte de la traducción. Espero que os guste c:

Stephen ha estado evitándolo y Connor lo tiene tan claro como el funcionamiento de los códigos de su ordenador. Lo que Connor no es capaz de entender es por qué. ¿Qué sucedió durante las semanas previas a su recuperación y a la baja expedida por su doctor, quien le aseguró que estaba perfectamente para volver de nuevo al trabajo? Connor había llegado a pensar que las cosas estaban mejorando entre Stephen y él pues al fin y al cabo Stephen le había hecho compañía cada día en el hospital hasta que el menor de los dos se hubo recuperado.

Pero desde el primer momento en el que pone un pie en ARC, Stephen desaparece. El técnico geek puede solamente captar pequeños reflejos del otro hombre, de su figura alta y delgada y de sus ojos brillantes y azules antes de que Stephen desaparezca como por arte de magia en cualquier rincón del edificio. 

Y duele. Connor siente una constante mezcla de decepción y de dolor. Y se culpa a sí mismo por haber tenido esperanza, por haber llegado a pensar que su relación —¿amistosa? Connor ya ni siquiera sabe cómo describirla— con Stephen podría haberse convertido en algo más que en el rastreador tolerando su presencia y gruñendo comentarios hirientes de tanto en tanto.

Así que finalmente Connor decide hundir en lo más pronfundo de su pecho los sentimientos que Stephen despierta en él y aparenta estar bien con ello. Aparenta sentirse bien. Aparenta volver a convertirse únicamente en el apoyo cómico del grupo, el harapiento. Aparenta que está bien convertirse de nuevo en el miembro inútil a ojos de todos los demás. Y vuelve también a creer que es la parte menos importante del esquema de sucesos diarios.

Y, durante la mayor parte del tiempo, funciona. 

Connor regresa de nuevo a su rutina: llega por las mañanas con Abby, hace su trabajo (de manera eficientemente perfecta, muchas gracias) y responde con chistes tontos y geeks tal y como se espera de él. En realidad, usa esos chistes tontos para ocultar cómo se siente en realidad pero todos parecen creerse con facilidad sus mentiras. 

«Algo es algo», se dice a sí mismo.

Apenas dos semanas después de volver al trabajo, Abby le acorrala y le pide que confronte a Stephen, porque Abby lo sabe todo. Y que Abby lo sepa todo resulta terrorífico porque si ella lo sabe todo quiere decir que Cutter también. Ambos saben que algo no anda bien entre Stephen y Connor y que ambos parecieron convertirse en algo parecido a amigos mientras el técnico estaba en el hospital.

Con amargura, Connor le pregunta a la rubia cómo debería supuestamente hablar con él cuando claramente parece que Stephen eche a correr en dirección contraria en cuanto le ve aparecer. Abby es comprensiva, pero severa. Le dice que tiene que hablar con Stephen pues sólo así conseguirá que la situación resulte menos incómoda para todos.

Y Connor odia que Abby tenga razón.

Necesita tres días para armarse de valor y dos más para entrar en la oficina de Stephen cuando sabe que el otro se encuentra en ella y que, por ende, no tendrá escapatoria. En cuanto le ve, siente un nudo en el estómago, pero se mantiene firme y decidido.

—No sé qué es lo que he hecho —empieza a decir— pero los otros han empezado a notar que me estás evitando, tío. —Entonces se mete las manos en los bolsillos y empieza a balancearse sobre sus talones—. No estoy diciendo que tengamos que ser los mejores amigos del mundo, pero al menos y por el bien del grupo, podríamos pretender que al menos nos llevamos bien. —Connor espera a que Stephen diga algo, pero en cuanto éste se mantiene en silencio observándole, el menor de los dos niega con la cabeza y se gira para marcharse, dejando escapar un pequeño murmuro—: Olvídalo.

Es por estar de espaldas a él por lo que Connor no ve la sombra de pánico que cruza el rostro de Stephen antes de que éste se levante y alargue su mano hacia el antebrazo de su compañero. No obstante, Connor sí nota el pánico que impregna su voz cuando éste por fin habla:

—Espera.

Connor se da la vuelta poco a poco, sin ninguna intención de ocultar su confusión. Stephen no aparta su mano del brazo de Connor e incluso empieza a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la piel del otro. El más joven de los dos está seguro de que Stephen ni siquiera es consciente de sus actos y desea que el contacto llegue a su fin. 

—No has hecho nada malo —dice finalmente cuando Connor está empezando a considerar seriamente el marcharse y dejar con la palabra en la boca al mayor de los dos—. Soy yo; la culpa es mía—. Stephen suelta el brazo del técnico (Connor no se siente decepcionado en absoluto, la mueca de decepción de su rostro no es real, imaginaciones de los lectores) y se lleva las manos a la cara de manera desesperada, cubriendo su rostro de la mirada del otro—. Me fui y lo arruiné todo —confiesa, exasperado.

Con una mueca de confusión, el geek intenta relajarse y se cruza de brazos sobre su pecho. No dice nada. Es algo que podría resultar sorprendente para muchas personas, pero Connor es capaz de permanecer en silencio. Normalmente prefiere no hacerlo, prefiere dejar que la gente crea que es un idiota. Dejó que Stephen mirara más allá de su idiotez en una ocasión, pero lo único que consiguió fue ganarse el rechazo de éste, por lo que de mucho no le sirvió. Connor permanece en silencio y es Stephen el único capaz de entender el por qué. Y lo entiende. Y disimula una mueca de dolor.

—Yo… —Stephen se detiene—. Tú… —empieza de nuevo y suspira—. Estoy enamorado de ti —termina confesando, sin rodeos. Connor se queda atónito, inmóvil y rígido, y Stephen toma eso como una señal para continuar hablando—. Estoy enamorado de ti y eso me asusta porque no soy como tú. —Sus ojos azules se sumergen dentro de los marrones de Connor y de pronto todo lo que Stephen está diciendo parece tan sincero que el joven descubre que no sería capaz de responderle ni aunque quisiera. Simplemente contiene el aliento y espera a que Stephen prosiga—. No soy abierto ni cálido ni inherentemente bueno como tú. Soy un seco, un idiota y tú te mereces mucho más que alguien que terminará haciéndote daño tarde o temprano.

—Tienes razón —asegura Connor. Stephen se siente herido, pero se resigna, y Connor rueda los ojos en gesto de cansancio—. Eres un seco —prosigue—, y por lo visto también un idiota. —Su voz es cálida y eso sorprende a Stephen mientras Connor da un paso hacia adelante—. Y me mentiste. Sí soy tú tipo. —Connor se permite sonreír antes de sacar de su miseria a Stephen con sus siguientes palabras—: Por suerte para ti, tú también eres mi tipo. —Sus ojos se encuentran a rebosar de cariño.

El rastreador se queda atónito durante cinco segundos enteros antes de hacer desaparecer el espacio existente entre ellos y presionar sus labios contra los de Connor. Y se besan. El contacto poco a poco va volviéndose más intenso, más caliente, pero Connor le pone fin de pronto, alejándose antes de que ambos pierdan la cabeza.

—Si vuelves a ignorarme alguna vez, te dispararé —añade lentamente pero con convicción. Stephen sonríe contra la mejilla de Connor y deja que su aliento erice el vello del más joven mientras le promete que jamás lo hará.


End file.
